Zoro's Birthday
by Koolkiki
Summary: Everyone has birthdays, even the greatly feared Strawhat pirates! Luffy was going around asking his crew about their birthdays and came across Zoro. Drama started with Sanji and Zoro, which led to Nami blushing and hiding. After all that, the biggest surprise was that Zoro's birthday was actually today! How will they celebrate! Includes love triangle. May be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little birthday fanfic for Zoro. I won't probably finish by the time his birthday is officially over but I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Please R &R and leave some suggestions for gifts for Zoro. Thank you!**

"Zoro! Zoro! Zorooo!"

"What?! Geez, if it's nothing important, don't bother me, Luffy!"

"But it is important! I'm asking everyone when's their birthday and you're the last one." Luffy whined at him.

Zoro's vein became visible and was about to scold Luffy about how that is not important at all when he just stopped moving completely. "Zoro? You ok? Do you need a Chopper to take a look at you?" By the time Zoro came back to the real world, everyone was crowded around him with looks of concern on their face.

"What the-? Why are you all here?!" Zoro yelled and he scooted away on his butt to the other side of the ship. His face looked shocked and horrified as everyone still continued to stare at him.

"Well, Marimo, you just sat there, frozen, like a complete idiot and caused Robin-chwan and Nami-swan to worry about someone like you!" Sanji said, looking down on him. Zoro stood up as well and glared at him.

"What did you call me, dart-brow?" Sparks were flying and dust was building up when Nami walked over.

"Shut up!" She lifted her two fists and brought them down on their head, hard. "Gosh, here we thought something had actually happened to you. Don't make me worry like that." Nami whispered the last part, light pink dusting her cheeks. Almost nobody heard her, almost.

"Nami, you're saying you were worried about Zoro?" Out of nowhere, Robin questioned the girl, causing her to blush a crimson red.

"N-nani? O-of course I was, weren't you all worried about him?"

"Yes, we were all most certainly worried. It still doesn't explain the redness on your face." At this, Nami blushed even harder. She didn't actually like Zoro, but if _he_ heard, she might have lost her chance with him after all.

"She's right. Why is your face so red?" Usopp asked, causing her to back up to the door of the women's quarters.

"Do you have a fever, Nami? I can give you some medicine." As if to prove it, Chopper pulled out some sort of liquid and took a step closer to the orange-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Chopper, just a little… tired." She moved her hand to the door, searching for the doorknob. "Yeah, so go away or I'll add 200,000 berries to your debt!" Nami ran into her and Robin's room and hid.

"Is Nami-sis going to be ok?"

"Hey, this is Nami we're talking about. She'll be fine as long as you don't bother her. Probably."

"If you want, I could check on her and tell you if she's ok."

"Yeah! That'll be great, Robin." While they were all talking about Nami, Zoro and Sanji finally regained consciousness. They rubbed the back of their head and Chopper ran over to check on them.

"Damn witch! That hurts!" Sanji scoffed at him and walked away. "Got something to say?"

"No nothing. I just didn't think something like that could hurt you. Guess I'm just that much stronger." Sanji smirked and went to the kitchen to continue cooking their lunch. A dark aura surrounded Zoro and he was about to walk over to him when a hand stopped him.

"Hey, Zoro. You never told me your birthday!" Zoro looked at him, dumbfounded. Then, realization hit him.

"Uh, it's today actually." The crew member around all turned to him, mouth gaping and eyes wide. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I didn't think it was that important."

Everyone was still frozen and Zoro was tempted to slap some of them. He was about to ask if they were ok when they interrupted him. "NANI?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone on the deck ran at him crying, gloom written all over their face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ZORO?! WE COULD HAVE PARTIED ALL DAY!" Luffy yells at him and starts slapping him.

"Oi!"

"You marimo! It's your birthday?! We just ran out of sake! Now how am I going to find a birthday present that's worth as much as you?!" Sanji glares at him and starts muttering about Zoro's favorite dishes.

"Are you saying I'm worth as much as sake?!"

"No! I'm saying sake is worth more than you!"

"Why you-!"

"Zoro, you idiot! How am I supposed to find you the greatest birthday present with this little time? Oh, did I ever tell you the story of how I found the legendary present? Too bad I gave it to Kaya. Guess you'll have to make do with whatever I give you."

" Did you just insult me?! Nevermind. Sure. Usopp, whatever you do, it better not be a prank." Zoro looks at him and glares slightly. Usopp, with his back facing him, jumped a little and a little "eep!" came out of him.

"H-ha, ha. I wouldn't ever do _that_ , Zoro. Please don't kill me!" Zoro just stares at him running away when a pair of hooves landed on his thigh since he was sitting cross-legged.

"Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Should I make some medicine for you?"

"Huh? For what?"

"You know, I never made the medicine I was going to make you back in Enies Lobby." Zoro stares at Chopper, confused and expectant. "You know, the medicine for losers."

"Why you-"

"Eek!" Chopper runs away to join Usopp as a large hand reaches out for him. Suddenly the women's quarter's door opens and reveals Robin and behind her, Nami, looking confused and angry.

"Is something wrong?" Robin questions, after seeing the somewhat strange, even for this crew. Usopp and Chopper hiding in a corner mumbling something that sounded like " please don't kill me..." Luffy in his deepest state of gloom and slapping an unfazed Zoro. And lastly, Sanji muttering how he would rather have sake than Zoro because it'll at least be useful.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Zoro turns his head towards Robin despite Luffy's slapping. She just shakes her head and giggles at their crazy antics.


End file.
